


Think of Me Fondly

by cihojuda



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage, Pancakes, Post-Canon, Songfic, There's A Tag For That, Weddings, idk if these are still in style but i fucking did it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cihojuda/pseuds/cihojuda
Summary: "Hey there bud. Y'know it's, like, fuck-all o'clock in the morning, right?""...Yes?""And you were just, like… really jonesing for some pancakes."A oneshot with no bearing on the plot of my other fics.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & Kravitz, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is post-canon but takes place two years before my "Domestic Fluff and Deep Conversations" series. I don't think it's going to end up as part of the series, but I still like it anyway.

“Think of me… Think of me fondly, when we’ve said goodbye…”

Most people that knew Taako knew not to wake him up without a good reason. Between the night terrors, his busy schedule, and just self-destructive decision-making in general; he didn’t get many opportunities for sleep or good meditation. He also slept with his wand next to the bed and had been known to very credibly threaten people with fireballs. It was a hard habit to break after howeverthefuck-many years of living on the run. No time to pack your shit when you’re running from your caravan leader or escaping a vore cloud. Shoot first and apologize to your buddies later.

So, he thought, whatever it was that was happening in his apartment right now had better be good. Taako wrapped himself in the comforter and shuffled down the hall towards the kitchen.

“Remember me, once in a while; please promise me you’ll try…"

Barry and Lup had come out of the second bedroom and were already huddled in the doorway at the end of the hall. Both of them were peeking around the corner into the kitchen, clearly watching something happen as best they could without going into the dining room and being seen. Taako opened his mouth to ask what was happening. Lup put a finger to her lips. She waved him over to the doorway and scooted back so he would have more room.

"When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free; if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me.”

Taako saw a hand holding a wooden spoon sweep dramatically into view. He took a chance to scoot out a little further to see Kravitz waltz- literally _waltz-_ across the kitchen in his pajamas, bowing slightly to an invisible partner before dancing back to the stove and busying himself with something. The soundtrack to Fantasy Phantom of the Opera oozed out of the record player in the living room on the other side of the apartment. The space was small enough that the music filled the whole kitchen/living/dining area without needing to be very loud at all. Kravitz probably thought he’d gotten away with having it on without waking them all up; and was blissfully unaware that he _absolutely had not._ Taako pulled the comforter over his head. He could hardly stand it. The whole thing was just so adorkable and positively aesthetically on point and _holy mother of Istus_ , he was so in love with this man.

“We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, stop and think of me.”

_Is he singing?_ Lup mouthed.

_I think so,_ Taako replied. They both crawled out of the hallway and hid under the counter in the breakfast nook. Kravitz kept singing.

“Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been…”

Barry leaned around the corner ever further than Taako had. Kravitz might not have noticed him if the denim necromancer hadn’t rolled a critical shit on his stealth check and let out the world’s loudest Dad Sneeze(™) during a decrescendo.

The twins both facepalmed as quietly as they could.

"Think of me, think of me w- Aaahhh!" Startled, Kravitz clutched the wooden spoon to his chest. The music went on behind him as he and Barry made silent eye contact for a few seconds. "Um. Hello."

"Hey there bud. Y'know it's, like, fuck-all o'clock in the morning, right?"

"...Yes?"

"And you were just, like… really jonesing for some pancakes."

Kravitz unfolded himself. "Oh," he replied, looking at the batter stain on his shirt. He had, indeed, been making pancakes. "Well, I, uh. This just sort of… _happened._ I needed something to do with myself and then I decided I was going to surprise Taako, but I guess that’s not going to happen.” He turned the spoon over in his hands nervously. “Would you, um, would you mind turning that off?"

Under the counter, Taako pulled his blanket down over his face. And _he’d_ given _Lup_ shit for marrying a dork? Sweet fantasy Jesus. Turnabout was fair, heart-melting play.

They heard footsteps in the kitchen and the icebox opened. “You know, if you really want to surprise Taako, he likes chocolate chips and sliced bananas,” Barry said. The stove clicked off and _whooshed_ back on again. “Here- I’m not great at this either, but you’re gonna want to…” Lup waited a beat before shoving her brother back down the hall while their partners were distracted.

“Oh my gods, oh my gods,” Taako moaned, burying his face in one of his many pillows. “I can’t. I just can’t do it, Lulu, I’m dying. This man is killing me. He’s killing me and he’s gonna have to reap me afterwards and then he’ll know I saw him being a dork!”

“Well, then, what if we just don’t tell him?” Lup asked the overly-dramatic blanket cocoon that had previously been her brother. “It’s not like you didn’t know Kravitz was like this before you agreed to marry him.” She sat down on the bed. “You just keep it under your big stupid hat about this _one singular time_ you saw your boyfriend being dorky. You get to know about it and he gets to keep some of his dignity.”

An arm appeared from the blanket cocoon. “Alright, first of all,” said Taako, pointing, “I’m not taking fashion advice from somebody with the last name Bluejeans; I don’t care if you hyphenated it, you’re a traitor and I hate you. Second of all, I think I have an idea; but first I’m gonna need some fucking dork-ass banana chocolate showtunes pancakes to get my brain to work properly.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♫♪This really got away from me but I hope you enjoy it anyway♪♫

Taako’s plan took exactly three months, twenty-nine days to execute. Which, coincidentally, was the exact amount of time between the day he came up with it and the day he married Kravitz.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t exactly so coincidental.

At Kravitz’s insistence, they had chosen to hold the ceremony in the surprisingly not-goth-looking temple to the Raven Queen on the outskirts of Neverwinter. Merle had somehow convinced the cleric in charge of the place to let him preside. Everyone was under strict orders not to ask about his methodology, though Lup had made a bet that there had been some kind of Celestial-Plane favor-doing analogy going on; against Magnus’s guess of “it’s a sex thing” and Carey’s “strategic use of the weird hippie grandpa vibe.”

By normal standards it wouldn’t have been considered a small wedding. But considering the amount of people they actually  _ wanted _ to be there, plus the ones they felt obligated to invite, plus the plus-ones,  _ plus  _ the crowd of Taako’s admirers that everyone knew would show up, they got away with as small of a guest list as they could. Ren and Lup would be Taako’s attendants. Kravitz got Barry and Magnus, who had generously offered to wait until the reception to rip the sleeves off his tux. Angus would be in charge of the rings. Lucretia had even agreed to show up, despite Taako’s initial resistance to even do so much as send her a letter. The whole thing was as perfect as could be expected. Taako’s plan was the only thing going against their meticulously-organized schedule, which Taako had actually planned for, so actually everything was fine.

Everything was totally fine.

“Are you sure?” he asked Lup again. “You’re like totally sure. You think he’s going to like it and it’ll be fine, right?”

Lup just sighed. Placing her hand under his chin, she tilted her brother’s head back to scrutinize his makeup. “For the last time: yes, I’m sure it’s going to be fine, Taako. It’s going to be better than fine. Kravitz is going to die all over again because of how sappy it is and Barry and I are going to have to reap him and it’ll be a huge fucking HR mess.” Satisfied with her handiwork, she held out Taako’s hat to him. “Now listen, babe. I love you. You are my whole-ass-”

“I’m your whole ass?”

“Oh for sure, for sure. My beloved twin brother, my entire ass and my heart and the whole rest of my body too,” Lup laughed. “For realsies, though: If you want to call off your plan, then we totally will. And if it’s not about that, you know you can tell me, right?”

“Natch.” Taako inspected himself in the mirror again. “It’s fine. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

* * *

Kravitz didn’t really know how weddings worked. Okay, that was a lie- he had had absolutely no idea how any of this shit worked until he and Taako had decided to get married and now he knew  _ way too fucking much.  _ He’d been the one concerned with the ceremony of it all, being the one in the relationship with more interest in social graces. And the music, of course, because he was technically the undead soul of a bard. Technically and simplistically speaking.

There was supposed to be lute music playing when the wedding party processed. Kravitz nearly panicked when Barry and Lup made it to the front of the temple in complete silence. There had to be something wrong, he just knew it, something was wrong and Taako was going to  _ freak out  _ and oh gods  _ it was going to be a nightmare _ and hey wait a second what the fuck was happening?

The procession had stopped. Instead of coming up the aisle and standing with Kravitz next to the pulpit, Barry had gone to the other side of the room entirely and sat down at a piano that Kravitz had barely even registered as being there. Lup retrieved a viola from behind the pulpit. They both nodded to each other.

There was a beat of silence.

“Oh gods,” Kravitz whispered, burying his face in his hands. “Oh no. I’m going to die again, Merle, you’re going to have to do a funeral instead of a wedding today. I can’t. I literally cannot even.”

“Ah, you’ll be alright,” said Merle, patting him on the hip. The procession had resumed to the opening strains of “Angel of Music” from Fantasy Phantom of the Opera. “You might wanna open your eyes, though, ‘cause Taako’s definitely gonna re-kill you if you don’t.”

Kravitz looked up. The double doors in the back of the room were slightly cracked open, and he rolled a good enough perception check to see that Taako was spying on him while Magnus and Ren processed. There was a surge of heat throughout his body as Kravitz’s heart began to beat. “Fuck,” he said; and left it at that.

True to form, Taako left them all waiting until Barry and Lup had crescendoed into the very last verse of the song. He made it halfway up the aisle before running to Kravitz and taking his hands.

“You liked it.”

“I loved it. I- thank you, Taako. I don’t know how you managed to pull one over on me like that, but I loved it. I love  _ you _ . You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Merle flipped open the Extreme Teen Bible. “Well, fellas, if you wanna skip the ‘dearly beloveds,’ I guess we can skip straight to the vows. You got anything else to say or did you just blow it all, Krav?”

Kravitz laughed. “I absolutely have more to say. I’m just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the only one who knows about the meme of dads sneezing so loud it scares small animals, right? Barry isn't a dad in this story but he has so much Dad Energy(™) that he is definitely capable of a Dad Sneeze(™).  
> Also Kravitz loves Phantom of the Opera and Taako loves Kravitz and if you disagree you can fight me.


End file.
